


smoke break

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Intermission (Homestuck), Pinups, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Why are you interrupting her me time





	smoke break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/gifts).



> "Do you need anything?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> "If not, scram."


End file.
